Users can operate a variety of different computing devices, such as smart phones, tablet devices, television (IP television) and laptops, in order to view content from websites or channels over a network. Typically, the content that a user views on the various websites can be indicative of things that the user/subscriber has an interest in and also provides the ability to analyze user's behavior trends.